dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Andromalius
The Andromalius '''Clan is one of the extinct families from the 72 pillars, which held the rank of Count in the future fan fiction, ''"The Unsung Heroes"'''. Currently, the remaining members of the clan is Nikolai Andromalius and his children, plus those who are currently rebuilding the household with his family in the world of DxE. Summary: The House of Andromalius was considered to be one of the lowest-ranking clan of the 72 Pillars, which held the rank of Count. However, they were not as lower in terms of their "labeled" ranking, as members of the Andromalius clan are known famously for their mastery of their demonic power, Smelting (製錬, Seiren), which it enables the user to create and forged objects in the air. They are also known for their close-quarter combat techniques and making of close combat weapons as their main source of income, just like the House of Phenex is known for their manufacturing of Phenex Tears. Due to this reasons, they have produced some of the strong knights in the Underworld history, giving them the nickname "The Blades of the Underworld". In fact, they were the only clan who considered to be equal to the Great King Bael, as they were also considered as "Shadows of the Underworld" due to their reputation for their empowerment by the original Four Great Satans as judge and executioner who summarily arrest, convict, sentence, and execute criminals. Members of the clan are characterized with their dark-violet hair color, and their powerful Demonic Powers. The Andromalius Clan are beings with benevolent sadness and affection among the Devils. As such, they are considered to be the deadliest knights in the history of the Underworld, which caused them to know the true meaning of "Life" and "Death" in their hands. They also do not discriminate themselves with their servants. Due to the constant comparison between the two Clans, The Bael Clan are hostile towards the Andromalius Clan as their powers are strongly contrasted, where Smelting, which considered to be the creation version of Bael's Power of Destruction ability, resulting in hurting the pride of the Great King. This feat was demonstrated as the first head of the House of Bael, Zekram Bael told that he and the first head of the Andromalius Clan were not in good terms with one another for unknown reasons, and they were fiercely hostile with the Andromalius for the position of the true leader of the Underworld. Symbol: The clan symbol of the Andromalius consists of an circular symbol along with three vertical swords cross line across itit. It is dark-blue violet in colour. Powers & Abilities: Members of the Andromalius Clan have great mastery of spathíkinesis, able to converts the invisible "energy" in the atmosphere, converting them into numerous objects that manipulate and move objects/matter with their demonic power. They also have great mastery of close-quarter combat techniques and forging of high-quality close-combat weapons for source of income. Trivia: * The sigil was made by the an artist from the internet as tribal symbols, which the author used it as base for the symbol of the Andromalius. * The theme around the clan was based on the elements of Hokuto no Ken & Rurouni Kenshin for fighting and assassination techniques, while the way the ability works is based on the character, Zi Yu with his Smelting Aura from Feng Shen Ji. * The Andromalius Clan has an important scroll that has been passed down from generation to generation called the Scroll of Life and Death, which it said to contain the history and secrets of the clan itself. * In demonology, 'Andromalius '''is a mighty Great Earl of Hell, having thirty-six legions of demons at his service. He can bring back both a thief and the stolen goods, punishes all thieves and other wicked people, and discovers hidden treasures, all evilness, and all dishonest dealing. Andromalius is depicted as a man holding a big serpent in his hand. Category:Devil Clan Category:Fanon Organizations Category:The Unsung Heroes